Such kind of a transfer tool accommodates a transfer material made of coating film such as tape glue and correction tape in a case; and the transfer tool itself is pulled by a user's hand to a predetermined direction in a state where the transfer material is in contact with a transferred object such as paper surface so as to adhere the transfer material to the transferred object. Incidentally, in conventionally used transfer tools, there are an expendable type and a refillable type which leaves reusable parts after a transfer material is used up to replace with new consumable parts including a transfer material. More particularly, as for a refillable type transfer tool, there have been devised various types of transfer tools having cases configured by a half divided structure, in which a transfer material and feeding mechanism parts for feeding the transfer material outside the case are incorporated; and when the transfer tool is used up, the cases are separated to replace with new replacing parts (for example, refer to a patent document 1). The transfer tool disclosed in the patent document 1 has cases configured by a half divided structure (one is referred to as a first case; the other, a second case). The first case incorporates coating tape, a reel, and a transfer head; the second case incorporates mechanism parts such as gear; and the first case and the second case are in a fitted state and engaged by an engaging claw and a latching portion at a required point to assemble as an integrated case to be usable state as a transfer tool. On the other hand, the first case incorporating the coating tape or the like is considered as a cartridge, thereby enabling the cartridge to be replaced with a new one.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-178694